Safe and Sound
by Sansetto
Summary: Stiles goes off by himself to try and find the Alpha Pack's territory and ends up getting beaten up some of them. It's then up to Derek to protect and comfort the teen. ::Inspired by Safe & Sound by Me vs. Gravity (not Taylor Swift)::


**Safe and Sound**

"Derek!"

Stiles curled in on himself as he more attacks were delivered to his body. He tried to desperately clamber to his feet, but each attempt was foiled by a kick to the face or stomach. He began to sob from the pain and the feeling of helplessness.

"D-Derek!" he tried again, his voice giving out near the end.

"Ha!" laughed one of the Alphas. "You think your fearless Alpha will come for you? You're nothing but the Omega, if that!"

Stiles sobbed louder, as an exceptionally hard kick was thrown at his ribcage. The pack had been searching for the pack of Alphas' territory for a few months and Stiles had stumbled upon it. Unfortunately there wasn't suppose to be a search party for the territory tonight and he had come alone.

"No! You're wrong!" cried Stiles. "He'll come!"

Barks of laughter carried through the ring that surround Stiles, as they began to rain down harder blows. The teen curled up again, trying his best to protect his head and the softer parts of his body. He could barely see anything as dirt and blood blurred his vision and he cried out again in pain.

"Derek, please," he begged softly, slowly losing consciousness.

"Stiles!"

"Shit!"

Just as Stiles was about to slip into complete darkness, he heard a familiar voice and the panicked voices of the Alphas. He willed his body to move as he heard the pounding of the Alphas' fleeing footsteps and the familiar footsteps of a dark, moody man.

"Stiles! Hey can you hear me?"

Stiles let his head roll to the side as the familiar dark figure rolled him over. He groaned in pain and began to see darkness again.

"Stiles, no! Stay with me!"

The teen could feel himself being lifted off the ground and a warm leather jacket being placed over him. His head was held tightly to a chiseled chest and wind began to blow against his face. He listened to the heartbeat of the person carrying him and nuzzled into the warmth of their arms.

"Stiles, stay with me! We're almost..."

He then let the darkness cover him.

_~SANSETTO~_

Stiles awoke with a start and his heart beat, almost painfully, against his chest. He looked around in panic, trying to become aware of his surroundings. But no matter what he looked at, he couldn't process where he was. His body was pumped up on too much adrenaline to process anything, but to get away. He didn't know what, but he felt the need to run away.

"Stiles, you need to calm down."

The teen's eyes looked wildly around, searching for the voice.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you."

Stiles began to shiver. "D-D-Derek?" he said softly.

"Yes, it's me," said the older man, stepping into the room.

"Th-They're here! They're close by!" Stiles' eyes jumped around the room a mile a minute, searching for the werewolves that attacked him in the woods. "I have to... We have to get out of here!" Tears began to well in the teen's eyes.

Derek knelt in front of Stiles and put his hands on the teen's shoulders. "Stiles, you have to calm down. They aren't here, we're at my house," he said, finally catching the teen's teary gaze.

"No... No they... I-" Suddenly a loud sob tore from Stiles' mouth and he dissolved into a shivering mess. "They're so strong and- and..."

Stiles suddenly found himself pulled into a tight embrace and the thoughts in his head ceased. The memories faded to dull pictures and he let Derek surround him. He grabbed hold of the Alpha's shirt and buried his face in the older man's shoulder.

"They told me you wouldn't come," said Stiles softly. "That I'm just an Omega."

Derek's hold tightened around the shaking teen and he could feel his inner wolf howling to get out and tear the Alpha pack to shreds. But the soft whimpers kept his wolf at bay; they made his inner wolf want to comfort the boy.

"I'll always come, no matter what," said Derek softly, nuzzling Stiles' cheek.

"I-I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just close your eyes. No one can hurt you now."

Stiles took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, letting Derek gently rock him. He soon heard the Alpha begin to hum and he let the rumbling from the older man's chest sooth him.

"Dr. Deaton came by and patched you up," said Derek after a bit. "He said you have a possible broken rib. He was able to stitch up a lot of your outside injuries, but I'll take you to the hospital as soon as you're able to move comfortably."

Stiles nodded against Derek's chest.

Derek looked down at the teen and smiled fondly. "I"ll let you rest for now."

As the Alpha went to move, Stiles' eyes snapped open and he gripped Derek's shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. "Please don't leave me alone," said Stiles, his voice cracking and tears beginning to slowly roll down his cheeks.

"Shh~" cooed Derek, bringing the teen back into a tight embrace. "I'll stay, I"ll stay."

The Alpha shifted his position so he and Stiles could lay down on the makeshift bed he had made on the floor for Stiles. He pulled a blanket over them and held the teen close to his chest, which made his inner wolf sigh happily, when Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek's chest.

Derek gave Stiles' forehead a soft kiss and said softly, "I promise to keep you safe and sound."


End file.
